A Shine to His Sadness
by Lizsername
Summary: Melchior is missing the two people that matter so much in his life. He's mostly missing his first and only love, Wendla. A dark secret has been keep from him about Wendla, and the birth of a baby. How can Melchior handle it?
1. it's you i feel

Chapter 1 It's you I feel

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Spring Awakening fic but been a long time reader and fan. First off the plot has changed a bit.**

**The date might seem a bit modern in chapters farther in. **

**The reason Wendla dies is birth. That changes a bit of the plot but not too much. If you can't appected it, don't cry and whine about it in the reviews. **

The cope of lost is the hardest thing anyone can do. I lost the only thing that will ever be mine. The girl I fell in love with; if only her mother didn't kill her off. I could be with her right now, holding our child in her arms. I loved her like loving a mother. I can't let go of her; she still haunts me. _Oh Wendla, _I thought. _Come back to me…If you could. _

I'm sitting here still. My hands are to my face, missing her. My heart yearns for her. I miss both of them. I lost my best friend, Mortiz. Oh, all his parents taught him was school. If only the school didn't fail him, he could have been here, helping me cope. The poor guy was scared of sex, how could anyone be? Wendla didn't understand it; I helped her through it. I loved her.

"Oh, Melchior," my mother called me. She was out of breath.

I came to her, "Ma!" I was scared a bit. I sat her down; I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I gave it to her, "Mom is everything ok?"

"I think Fanny Bergmann just told me the biggest shit ever." She whispers, "Oh my, Melchi…"

She started crying. I hugged her, "Oh what happen, mama? Is everything ok?"

"She-She told me," she bits her lip, "Wendla's baby was still born…"

Speechless take over me like Wendla's ghost. The baby, it was still alive. It killed her; the poor thing didn't mean to though. I know it didn't. I'll care for it; if Fanny Bergmann is right. "What," was the first thing out my mouth. I had so much to say; I couldn't say what's running through my mind. "But how is this possible? I need…I need to see the baby. It's mine… Oh my, lord, mother, I'm so…scared."

"Melchior," she mumbles. "If you could do it and feel great doing it with her, you can take care of this child. I will help you. I know you're only young, but I believe in you."

"Can," I whispered through my shaking. "Can I see him…or her…whatever it is…"

"It's a girl," my mama whispered. I smiled, thinking of holding her, taking care of her, letting her grow up. "You'll love her. The parents named her, but I think you'll love the name."

My mother took my hand, and we walked to the Bergmann's. As we were walking, I started asking question about caring for this beautiful soul that is my child. My mother chuckled at my rambling of questions, "Dear, it's hard to explain now. Once you hold her, you will be able to ask me then."

Finally, we came to the Bergmann's. _Those you've known, _Wendla's ghost….it's calling me again! _Lost...still walk beside you; I love you, Melchi. Never forget me, take care of her, and I promised to meet you at your death, once again. Those you've known…_

I nodded, couldn't respond right now. The devil that is Fanny Bergmann leads me to a room. To there, I saw Isle, Martha, Thea, and Anna right there in the same room.

Isle gasped, "Oh, look, Elizabeth, you're father is finally here." Isle was holding the baby in her arms, rocking in gently. She smiles up to me, "You ready to meet her?"

Isle helps me at holding my dear girl. I would care for her as I tried for Wendla. The face reminded me of her with a mix of myself. "Hello," I whispered to the girl. She smiles and puts one hand to my face. I smile back to her; I knew by that minute she was mine.

**A/N: How cute! Review please and be strong but nice. As I said, first Spring Awakening fic.**

**Chapter title: Phantomrider- Tokio Hotel **


	2. Rage and Love story of my life

Chapter 2 rage and love story of my life

As the days, weeks and months have been quickly passing, I—for one—would shoot myself in a second. That would mean though, Elizabeth won't know who her real parents were. I'm not leaning on a desk, trying to fall asleep. The cries of her are still ringing through out the house. She was fast asleep for once. As I felt a touch of someone waking me, Isle was faced with me.

"Melchior," She whispers, pushing me until I'm fully awake. "Melchi, everything's alright?"

"Ya," I mumbled. "It's just taking care of Elizabeth has been hard."

_Be strong, _Wendla croons to me. _I believe in you, my cherub. _

"Here," she whispers. "I'll help you out. Lizzie needs a women figure."

"Lizzie?" I said, "Why do you call her that?"

Isle shrugs, "It's a nickname some of the girls came up with. Lizzie is one for Elizabeth. There's also Liz, Beth, Bessie and a bunch more. Lizzie stuck with us though."

I thought about it. It's nice touch to her. I still do wonder what would Wendla think of it.

_I love it, _I heard through the wind. _Trust Isle, please, for me. _

I have to; Wendla is telling me to.

!

Four years later have passed and watching Lizzie growing up has been something I can enjoy. Her birthday, June 4th has recently passed. I come into her room on a Saturday morning. She's still curled up under her covers. A smile gleams across her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Without her, my life would be depression with nothing to look forward in life. Elizabeth changed that.

I heard the door's lock switch. Isle was coming to check in with us. I quietly and quickly ran downstairs to see her. Her hair was tied with a ribbon in a high ponytail. She was wearing her green dress she always caught wearing. She closes the door and looks up, "Oh Melchi!" She gasped, grasping her chest. She giggles a bit, "I thought you would be asleep. How's Lizzie?"

"She's asleep," I said with a smile. I leaned to kiss Isle. "What do you have in mind today?" Isle pulls up a old pirate hat. I start chuckling. "You are," I started, "joking right?"

She nodded her head no, "This is what we're doing!" I nodded and she keeps talking, "We'll go to the park, too. With school coming up September, she might as well meet some schoolchildren around town. I know Melchior were only 18, but we still need to know what it's like to be a parent."

"You're right, I know, Isle. It's been stressful, and I'm still looking for a job." Isle comes by my side. We were footsteps coming down. Lizzie was the first thought to both of us. Isle jumped up before me. I look to her, "Get breakfast started; I'll take care of Lizard." Isle nods and runs to the kitchen. I go by the staircase, seeing my daughter walking down. She smiles to me and runs in my arms. I picked her up; her head rests on my shoulder. I kissed her cheek quickly, "Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, daddy," she smiles to me. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," I put her down as we walked to the kitchen, "Isle had some cool plans."

Isle finished cooking simple eggs and toast. Lizzie sits down, and Isle gave her a plate. "You want something?" Isle said to me; I nodded my head no, "You gotta eat something, Melchi, please."

"Not now," I said to her. "I'm just not that hungry."

_That was yesterday's excuse, too, _Wendla…again. _This is not a good example for Lizzie. _

I tried to stay calm for the rest of the day. The voice still shocks me. Her ghostly figure pops up most of the time in my sleep. I do wonder if Lizzie sees the same things. She never talks about her dreams; it's the one thing she shuts from when discussing stuff. Now, I am wondering, is that why she doesn't talk about?

"Lizzie," Isle's bold voice gets me out of my thoughts, "come on, let's pick out something cute for you to wear." Isle picked her up and took her upstairs. When they came downstairs, Lizzie was wearing a pink blouse with blue, worn out jeans.

"Where are we going?" she asks me with a smile, "Where, Daddy!"

Her smile was like pearls on Wendla's neck. She had everything to remind me so much of her. The problem is I have to stay strong. "To the park; Isle will take you right now. I'll catch up in a second."

Lizzie gives me a hug real quickly then grabs Isle's hand. I run upstairs to my bedroom and pray quickly. I never pray; I never do but I believe because of her. "How I miss you, Wendla. I hope you're watching your perfect daughter grow up. She knows nothing yet. I have to tell her, don't I?"

_You do, my darling, _she whistles back. I grabbed my notebook where there are my thoughts, my prays, my notes, my questions…my life is written. I headed down to the park. Finally, I hear Lizzie talk to Isle. Lizzie hugs her, "I love you, mommy."

Angry strews up in my body. "NO! SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER, ELIZABETH!"

"Melchior," Isle gasped up. She holds Lizzie closer to her. Lizzie's face is in scared and shocked. "Please, she doesn't know right yet. Please, Melchi."

"NO, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" I started tearing up, "I MISS HER! I MISS WHO'S HER REAL MOTHER!"

Lizzie hid her face in Isle's shoulder. Fainted cries could be heard from her. A mumble that says, "I'm scared, Isle. I'm scared of Daddy."

"I'm taking her for the night," Isle quickly turns away from me. Lizzie's eyes were red shot from crying. As I tried to take a glimpse of her, she screamed and still cried. I hurt her, and I need to somehow make it up. How can I make up without saying the few words that will kill her? How do I say sorry without saying that I went crazy over the fact…

Her beautiful mother is gone.

**A/N: Awe poor Lizzie and Melchior! Review please? I got a lot of favorite but I would like reviews. **

**Song title: Are we the waiting? Ohhh where are my American Idiot girls! **


End file.
